Pick up truck cargo beds may be extended with the use of extensions added to the bed after manufacture of the truck. Ramps may also be fitted to the pick up truck to facilitate loading cargo. Both the truck bed extension and the ramp are often used as temporary modifications of a typical small pick up truck. Combining the functions of the truck bed extension and ramp, making the bed extension releasably attached from the truck, and minimizing the bulk of the truck bed extension, allows the owner of the truck to temporarily modify the truck to extend the bed, eliminates the need to carry a ramp to load, and provides for easier storage when not in use.
Pick up truck cargo beds may also be compartmentalized with the use or partitions or dividers positioned within the bed after manufacture of the truck. These partitions or dividers may be releasably secured within the truck bed for transport of items within the partitioned truck bed. Then the partition or divider may be releasably secured to the tailgate to serve as a foldable ramp to assist in removal of heavy or large items from the truck bed. Combining the functions of a truck bed partition and a foldable ramp allows the owner of the truck to temporarily modify the configuration of the truck bed to accommodate for transport of variously shaped objects, as well as limit the amount of storage space needed to transport the foldable ramp.